The Talk
by Jessie of the Keyboard
Summary: Harry and Ginny decide that it's time to give Albus 'The Talk'... Well, one to build on the talk they gave whilst under the impression that he was heterosexual. Scorpius/Albus S. Harry/Ginny. ONESHOT SLASH


** I own nothing. All is to the great and mighty J.K. Rowling.  
EDIT: Also, I've gotten quite a few review, talking about Kitkat-Phobia's 'The Talk'. It should be made clear that I'd never read this story before now, (Although I just did and found it utterly adorable. Everyone should go read it. NOW.) and Kitakat-Phobia and I have discussed it, and she has told me that there is no reason to remove it. This was not in any way copied from her story. Quite honestly, while I can see some of the similarities, I think it to be very different from hers.**

"Albus, honey, we just want to make sure you… know what you're doing." Ginny Potter, while not at ease, looked quite a bit less uncomfortable than her husband. "It can be very easy to … get carried away."

Albus Potter groaned, and buried his quickly blushing face in his hands; "Mum. Please. _Please_. You guys already gave me this talk. Isn't it Lily's turn? _Please_." He'd gotten this talk when he was fourteen. He hardly needed it again- _ever_ again.

Harry seemed perfectly happy to leave all the talking up to his wife. "We know, honey, but… well, it's a bit different when it's… you and well, you know. I've done some research, and think you should listen. It's important that you know these things!" Her voice was absolutely earnest and concerned, her pretty face shadowed in worry.

"Mum. I know how sex works." Albus replied, in a begging sort of voice. "_Please leave me alone_."

Ginny looked to Harry, who promptly looked at the carpet, intent on his shoes very suddenly. "Well, you know how it works with a man and a woman yes- but-"

"I know how it works with two blokes!" Albus huffed indignantly.

Harry's head shot up, "What?"

"Well," Albus amended, waving a hand vaguely, "maybe not all the details. But I know the general concept! And Scorpius can fill me in on the rest when we decide-"

"And how does _Scorpius_ know?" Asked his father suspiciously, now very invested in the conversation.

Albus threw himself on his bed and thrashed around childishly, like he had when throwing a tantrum about James getting a broomstick while he had to wait. "Dad!"

Ginny put a hand on Harry's shoulder, giving him a 'mum-knows-best-go-back-to-examining-your-shoes' look. "Have you and Scorpius talked about… diseases yet? If he's… well, before it's possible…" She trailed off, clearly uncomfortable with the sentence.

Albus thrashed around some more, burying his freckly face in his pillow this time, "_Scorpius_ does _not_ have _diseases_. _Please_ can we stop this conversation now?"

"No, we cannot." His mother snapped, "What about protection? Preparation- sex is much more complicated when it's two boys than it is heterosexually-"

"Mum. I. _Know_. _PLEASE_, just drop it." His voice was muffled by the pillow, but still understandable. "I doubt he even wants to have sex with me. _Drop it_."

" 'Course he does." Harry muttered, still looking uncomfortable but having stepped back into 'dad' mode, "He's a boy. All they want is sex."

"I'm a boy too." Snapped Albus, sitting back up and looking cross. "And so are you."

Harry glanced at his son, as if mulling over the validity of his claim. "Yes, I am. Therefore I _know_ what's on his mind. And you're… the good sort of boy. Boys like _him_ take advantage of boys like you. I _know_." His eyes, very much like Albus' were narrowed and suspicious, although the suspicion was directed not at his son but at his blond boyfriend.

Albus thought that it wasn't the gay part that bothered his dad so much. It was the Scorpius part. He hadn't minded it so much when Albus had decided that he didn't hate Scorpius after all (After having been getting into fist fights with the Malfoy throughout the entire course of their sixth year and a couple of week of their seventh.), in fact he'd been pleased about it. He hadn't connected the dots. It was; 'my son is gay' and 'my son is friends with a Malfoy', separately. When the two things had finally clicked in his mind (Courtesy of dear Uncle Ron's charming subtlety; 'Morgan, Merline, and Mordred, mate! Little Alby is snogging Malfoy's brat?') Albus had been on the receiving end of a personal visit from his father at school. Which included Harry commandeering Professor Longbottom's office and repeatedly waving his arms around and shouting about how Malfoys were manipulative, ferreting, snide bastards who weren't to be trusted.

He hadn't stopped the tirade until Albus broke down in tears. After that he'd hurriedly backtracked, tried to assure his son that he was sure Scorpius wasn't half as bad as all that (Although the attempted was sweet, Al knew it was only somewhat true. It was likely his father would never quite approve of Scorpius. But he didn't need him to approve- just to accept.), and that none of it at all changed that Albus was his son and he loved him very much (hat Albus knew perfectly well was completely and wholly true.).

Ginny hurriedly intervened; "What your father is trying to say," She elbowed Harry sharply in the ribs, "is that we know how boys of your age can get carried away with hormones. You might not plan on it, but it could still happen… We just want to know you're ready for that sort of thing."

"I'm not a blushing virgin you guys." Albus crossed his arms over his chest unhappily, lower lip sticking out in a pout. Upon seeing the way both of their eyes bugged out at this statement, he backtracked, both his ears and face going very red (In a way not dissimilar from the way Uncle Ron blushed-and wasn't _that_ an awful thought?); "I mean- I _am_ – a- you know- _that_. It's just- I'm_seventeen. I don't need this talk_. Scorpius and I are old enough to talk about these things together and make the decision when we want to."

Harry looked like he was about to say that they were not old enough, and that he'd be damned if he let some over-sized hormone-driven _Malfoy_ ravish his youngest son but Ginny's elbow jabbed him in the ribs. "Alright, sweetheart. But we wouldn't be good parents if we didn't try," She smiled weakly at him, "We love you, Alby."

"Love you too, Mum." Albus mumbled, ducking his head and picking at a thread that had come loose from his quilt.

Ginny smiled at him, and left the room. Harry lagged behind, scuffing his foot against the carpet and looking unsure. Finally, he ducked forward, and pressed a kiss to the top of his son's head, into the unruly black hair; "Love you, son." He ruffled the hair.

Albus smiled up at his father and reached up to cover his hand with one of his own, squeezing it. "Love you too, Dad. I promise- Scorpius isn't like that."

Harry's face hardened fractionally, lips twitching downward. But the expression softened again upon seeing Albus' flinch. "What kind of father would I be if I liked your boyfriend? A rotten one." With that he tugged his hand away, smiled fondly at Albus, and left the room, closing the door with a click behind him.

With a sigh of relief and exhaustion, Albus flopped back onto his bed, letting his eyes flutter closed. His moment of relaxation was short lived- no sooner had he worked the blush away from his pale and freckly face than a warm hand clamped around his thin ankle, tugging gently, before a grinning Scorpius Malfoy scooted himself out from under the bed.

"Know how it works with blokes, do you Potter?" Asked the blond, gray eyes twinkling wickedly.

Albus rolled his eyes, and held a hand down to Scorpius, helping the other boy up onto the bed with him. Scorpius reflexively tugged the scrawny Potter into his chest, and buried his face into the messy black hair. Albus nipped at his ear in retaliation. It didn't really have the desired effect. "Hush you. I swear you'd be a hundred times more attractive if you just kept your mouth shut."

Scorpius made a pouting face, and nuzzled against the Potter's head, before pressing a long kiss to his temple. "Impossible. The world couldn't take that much attractive in one place. It'd spontaneously combust." He mumbled bemusedly into the soft skin there, before pressing another kiss to Albus' nose.

"Maybe you're right." Al admitted, sighing and leaning into Scorpius, allowing himself to be kissed and cuddled by his boyfriend. He never felt so utterly… wanted as he did when with Scorpius. With his family he was the gawky awkward one- little Alby, who nearly everyone picked on (He didn't take offense- everyone picked on everyone in the Weasley family. Albus tended to get ganged up on, mostly because James led the rally.), and at school he was just another Weasley-Potter. But Scorpius could make him feel like he actually meant something. Scorpius who was absolutely the most gorgeous boy he'd ever seen, Scorpius who could probably have anyone he wanted (Excluding Hugo and James, probably.) and still wanted _him_. He hummed contentedly, snuggling closer to the blond and nuzzling against his pale throat.

With an answering hum, Scorpius managed to get Albus to look up at him long enough to capture his lips in a slow, languid sort of kiss. Sparks raced through his entire being- pleasant electricity that made his heart raced and his face flush. When Score pulled away Albus unconsciously chased after those lips, leaning after him and clutching at his arms. Scorpius chuckled. "And by the way- I do _ever_ so _want_ to have sex with you. Whenever you're ready- you should know that I am too." One of his hands reached up to brush against Albus' cheekbone; "No rush. I just don't want you to ever think I don't want you."

Albus' face flushed anew, bright red. "_Scorpius_!" The indignant remark came out much louder than intended, and he heard a loud clatter from somewhere in Number Twelve, and then-

"_MALFOY_!"

"Shit!" Scorpius muttered, pressing another too-quick kiss to Albus' lips before running to the window and vaulting himself out of it. Albus rushed after him, to watch him grab his broom from the bushes where he'd hidden it, and twitch his fingers in goodbye to the Malfoy. "Love you, Al." Scorpius shouted, kicking off from the ground and taking off.

Albus barely had time to mutter a quiet "Love you too" before Harry burst into the room, face red, and looking furious.

He was so going to be grounded.

* * *

_I love these two so much. They're not going to get a big enough part in 'Devil's Snare, James Potter, and Other Things That Might Kill Me'. They will, however, eventually be getting their own story afterward, as a sort of companion tale. Hopefully this little one-shot will hold me over until then._

_Review, loves. :)_

_-Jessie  
_


End file.
